This application claims the priority of German application No. 198 05 657.5, filed Feb. 12, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a folding top for a convertible, and more particularly, to a folding top which consists of a folding top linkage and a folding top covering carried by the folding top linkage, the folding top covering comprising at least one folding top material segment.
In conventional folding tops, the folding top material is processed as flat merchandise from rolls which permits a deformation only within certain limits. In order to achieve the three-dimensional shape of the later folding top covering, the complete folding top covering must be fitted together from several flat segments which are connected with one another by seams. In order to ensure water tightness, the seams must subsequently be sealed off.